Lágrimas de cristal
by Eileen Hera
Summary: Palabras perdidas en el viento, sentimientos que volaron antes de ser escuchados. Un mensaje que no será escuchado por la única persona que deseo. Solo me queda esperar, esperar a que llegue el momento en el que pueda decírselo.


Bueno, sinceramente hoy tenía pensado subir el prologo de una historia que tendrá unos cuatro capítulos seguramente y sigo con la idea de subirla, así que supongo que después volveré para seguir molestando. La cuestión es que llevaba unos días dándole vueltas a una historia corta venas, si bueno soy así de especial mi cabeza siempre busca formas de hacer sufrir a todo personaje que le gusta, aunque luego odie que los demás le hagan sufrir, viva mi cerebro bipolar e.e

En fin que me enrolló como las persianas para variar en los variable, de acuerdo, esta es una historia inspirada en parte por los spoilers que han ido saliendo de la sexta temporada, principalmente del primer episodio. Digo inspirada, porque hay muchas cosas que ni se mencionan, simplemente es una forma de colocar la historia en el tiempo.

Decir que no soy fan de Blaine, al menos no el Blaine canon que tenemos ahora mismo, adoraba al de la segunda temporada y adoro al Blaine de muchos au, pero eso, así que eso, supongo que solo puedo decir que sigáis leyendo y como esta inspiración viene de spoilers y no has leído los spoilers mejor no continues, no quiero que nadie venga a tocar mi puerta y dejarme sin cabeza D:

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo intento ser popular y hacer historias con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lagrimas de cristal<strong>

Siempre tomamos diferentes decisiones, con la intención de dar un sentido a la razón por la que existimos. Planeamos lo que estudiaremos, que tipo de persona querremos ser, como sera el amor de nuestra vida, nuestros detalles de boda, el nombre de nuestros hijos, comprar una casa a las afueras de la ciudad... hasta planeamos cual sera el maldito color del sofá. Esos pequeños detalles son los que nos hacen humanos, pero al final no importa. Uno puede pasarse la vida planeando cada pequeño paso, cada momento de su existencia, al final nada será como lo ha imaginado en su cabeza.

Si, la vida esta llena de planes, pero por desgracia el mundo se empeña en destrozar tus ilusiones, en hacer que los detalles más pequeños se vuelvan montañas. Nada es como quieres, al final todo surge de forma inesperada y de la misma forma se desvanece. Nadie te avisara cuando lo malo este por llegar, simplemente lo hará, llevándose todo lo que tienes a su paso.

Ser negativo nunca fue mi estilo, siempre creí que habría un buen final, que tendríamos un final de película. No importaba las veces que nos peleáramos, las veces que nos alejásemos o que intentásemos salir con otra persona, todo acabaría en nosotros, pero no fue así y ya nunca podrá serlo. ¿Lo peor? El conocimiento, saber que podría haber cambiado las cosas, que si no hubiese estado tan ciego ante todo lo que siento no tendría que lamentarlo el resto de mi vida.

Escucho los murmullos a mi alrededor, no sé lo que esta pasando, me he apagado antes de tiempo, no quiero saberlo, no quiero sentirlo, simplemente quiero despertar. Quiero que esto sea una maldita pesadilla, quiero estirar el brazo y saber que habrá una mano cálida esperando para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, una sonrisa que me reconforte cuando vuelva cansado.

No es real, no quiero que sea real mejor dicho. Esa fue la razón por la que salí huyendo, por la que no quise quedarme donde estaban los demás, correr hacia donde podías estar era mucho más sencillo, pero no estabas en ninguna parte. Era consciente, no me mentirían, no tratándose de ti, no sabiendo como podría destruirme por dentro tu marcha. Mi última salida fue tu buzón de voz, poder escuchar tu voz como si estuvieras aquí.

La oscuridad me ahogó, los planes se enterraron a mil metros de profundidad, no quería y sigo sin querer planear nada más. Siento no haber estado allí, simplemente era más sencillo ahogarme en mis propias lágrimas. Asumir mi culpa. Debería haber dicho que te amaba, eso lo hubiese cambiado todo, pero no, las últimas palabras que te dedique fueron de resentimiento, vi la tristeza en tus ojos y supe que no debía dejar que te marcharas, no importaba lo enfadado que pudiese estar.

Han pasado dos semanas, dos semanas en las que he flaqueado y sacado lo peor de mi consciencia, en las que me he culpado como si no hubiese mañana. He querido reunirme contigo, pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo. Estoy seguro de que me mirarías decepcionado, sin embargo no quiero creer que haya un futuro sin ti, más bien no lo quiero. Me han repetido tantas veces que debo despedirme, pero no quería hacerlo. Despedirse lo haría más real que nunca, por eso he tardado, por eso no estuve el día que te enterraron.

—Perdóname.—Un susurro lastimero, un arrepentimiento que jamás encontrará consuelo. —Ojala hubiese sido más listo, ojala te hubiese apretado entre mis brazos, ojala no hubiese creído que tus palabras estaban vacías. — Las lágrimas acuden rápidas a la cita, no puedo controlar la desesperación que siento, la sensación de vacío que hay en mi interior. Quiero abrazarte, quiero volver a esa habitación y gritarme que te perderé si no avanzo hacia ti. Desgraciadamente, no es posible. — Tenías mucho que vivir, todos tenían que conocer tu talento, la forma en la que eras capaz de conmover a las personas sin ni siquiera darte cuenta de ello. — Cierro los ojos bajando la mirada hacia las flores rojas y amarillas que acabo de colocar, un recordatorio de todo lo que he perdido. —Tú tenías que sobrevivir, no el idiota que se llevo tu coche por delante.—Mi voz se rompe, los sollozos impiden que sea todo lo clara que me gustaría. No ha sido una buena idea, no quiero tener que decir adiós, simplemente quiero volver al momento que pudo cambiarlo todo.

Si no hubiese salido de esa habitación, si no hubiese cogido el coche, si simplemente se hubiese quedado un rato más hablando conmigo, aunque fuese discutiendo... Aquel imbécil hubiese pasado de largo. No habría accidente del que preocuparse, ni llamadas que no querían ser contestadas, simplemente una pelea más. Hubiese vuelto a hablar con él, a decirle que era imposible que en algún punto de mi vida pudiese odiarlo, que sabía que jamás había jugado con mis sentimientos, tan solo había buscado lo mejor para ambos, para dejar de discutir como adolescentes histéricos.

El mármol se siente frío bajo las yemas de mis dedos, un nombre grabado y demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas promesas sin cumplir y sobre todo. una vida de planes hecha añicos. No creo poder recuperarme de esto, no soy el primero que debe hacerlo, y no seré el último, pero me quedaba mucho que vivir a su lado.

—Quiero que sepas...— Apenas encuentro mi propia voz, soy consciente de que no puede oírme, pero aun así tengo que decírselo. — Que no te odio, jamás lo haré, solo estaba dolido, quería cambiar mi vida para poder olvidarte. No debería haber abandonado Nueva York, pero quedarme allí era un recordatorio constante de que habías decidido que ya no me querías más.— Apoyo la frente sobre mis nudillos, respirando con dificultad mientras intento encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir. — Cuando te vi aparecer por la puerta quise salir corriendo, no estaba preparado para enfrentarte, ni siquiera te esperaba allí ¿Por qué aparecías en Dalton? No quise creer que estuvieras preocupado por mi, ni que te siguiese importando. Jamás podré olvidar esa última mirada, el dolor de tus ojos por cada una de mis palabras, no quiero decir que lo supe porque mentiría, pero debería haberte detenido. No sé si en este instante estaría a tu lado o simplemente hubieses tomado la decisión de volver solo a Nueva York, pero estarías vivo. —Duele, duele más que nada en el mundo, culpa y arrepentimiento, sentimientos que jamás desaparecerán.— Solo quiero repetir que no importa lo que pase o el tiempo que tarde, puede que tenga derecho a enamorarme de nuevo, puede que lo haga, pero nada se podrá comparar a lo que siento por ti. Prometí pasar cada día de mi vida amándote y cumpliré mi promesa hasta el día en que pueda reunirme contigo. — Trago saliva con dificultad, limpiando mi rostro con la manga de mi cazadora. — Te amo, Kurt.

Palabras perdidas en el viento, sentimientos que volaron antes de ser escuchados. Un mensaje que no será escuchado por la única persona que deseo, porque ya no esta. Solo me queda esperar, esperar a que llegue el momento en el que pueda decírselo.

* * *

><p>Okey, pues esto fue lo que mi mente estuvo trabajando. No sé lo que opináis, si queréis asesinarme, si queréis colgarme de un puente por mala persona. No lo sé, me ofrezco a todo, pero realmente agradecería opiniones, sé que no es nada del otro mundo, pero siempre hace ilusión *-*<p>

Saludotes y abrazos para todo el mundo .


End file.
